


The Most Dangerous Game

by Talik_Sanis



Series: Miraculous Crackfics [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Conflicted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Evil Lila Rossi, Evil Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Horror, Humor, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Not Serious, Seduction to the Dark Side, Serial Killers, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis
Summary: Marinette never imagined that she would be in this position.It's not that all of her friends turned against her as Lila had assured her they would. Instead, she had turned against all of her so-called "friends."And now, she has to help Lila Rossi murder them.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Series: Miraculous Crackfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755580
Comments: 33
Kudos: 149





	The Most Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies, of course, to Richard Connell.

They said that the first one was the hardest.

They lied.

Lila could respect that.

Nothing was sweeter than a first time with the right guy, someone who completed you and made you feel like you were the only person in the world who mattered because the exhilarating rush of delight wiped away everything but the moment itself and the two of you.

Adrien was perfect for her first time.

Adrien had to be the first to die.

This, Lila knew as an incontrovertible fact, whatever Marinette had to say about the matter.

The sunshine child may have appeared innocent, but the savagery he displayed during their interactions, and his stalwart defense of Marinette, had sealed his fate. Granted, he would have been a useful pawn – as most people were – to defend the girl and deflect attention from her in his exuberance: "Marinette is such a good friend, and too sweet and innocent to ever hurt anyone," he would sigh like a smitten dog, servile, begging to crawl up into his mistress' lap just for a treat or single scratch behind the ears.

But he had to die. He knew too much about her, and his boyish charms and affability might have drawn others to his side and turned them against her, if not her partner.

Plus, she wanted to make Marinette _suffer_.

That was reason enough for anything.

They made sure that Nino was the one to find the body.

It broke him. He had been so full of life, so easy-going, as if nothing could ever affect him. He was a warm, jovial ocean, buffeted by the winds but immovable, steady and sure in his happiness.

The one weakness was Adrien. He loved Alya, of course, but he _liked_ Adrien just... a little bit more.

Everything that he was evaporated away in an instant; he never recovered.

The true tragedy of life was what died inside a man while he was still alive, and nothing could console him. There was no medicine for the grief that stole his voice away so that he shambled about as a corpse, mute; no balm to his broken heart. Even Alya was unable to raise all that _deadness_ inside of him back to life.

Terror and suspicion reigned, chaos spreading like pretty little butterflies, twisting old resentments and rivalries.

Alix and Kim turned on each other so easily. It was child's play to get them alone. They thought that they were strong – too strong to need anyone's help.

Rose found their bodies.

Rose wept.

Her constant sniveling had to be silenced, and Juleka, try as she might, couldn't do it.

So Lila did it for her, savoring the peace and quiet that lasted only until her corpse was uncovered, left in a spot they were sure her girlfriend would find her.

By now, surely Marinette could feel it too, tingling deep inside her lizard brain and gut – like a fall without end that had your stomach in your throat. Betrayal contained within itself the dizzying rush of falling in love without the fear of pain or rejection. You took everything, all the light and life in their eyes, and gave nothing.

That was better than any kind of love.

Juleka had a cold fire to her then, and swore to avenge her girlfriend.

Did Lila imagine the little lilting laugh under Marinette's superficially grim tones during their next class meeting to discuss the Couffaine girl's death?

 _She_ had killed her, after all.

The tragedy of life may have been the deaths that happened inside of you while you still lived, but the greatest joy was seeing those deaths in others. Marinette had given up. Given in.

Given in to _her_.

It had taken longer than Lila had thought. The goody-two-shoes had held out for so long, trying to be noble, to deny herself, but Marinette was competitive by nature.

And the killings?

The killings were nothing more than a game by this point.

Marinette was _hers_ now.

... okay; that thought probably shouldn't have been quite so thrilling. It's possible that Lila might be bi.... Something to think about later.

Alya was the last, convinced by a few sweet words that Nino was just _too_ distraught over his friend's death, wasn't he? It surely couldn't be him, though. He was so trustworthy, such a caring boyfriend. Of course he wasn't so good of an actor that he could lie to her for so long. Though he had found Adrien's corpse – the body of the person who knew him best, all of his tells, and was first to die – he couldn't have been deceiving them this whole time.

The reporter had swallowed bitterly, apologizing as she stood in lockstep with Lila and Marinette and killed her own boyfriend.

It was ... sublime.

Oh, the sheer _ecstasy_ of it!

_Victory_

There was nothing sweeter than winning, save winning through an elaborate web of lies while bending Marinette into a twisted monster who secretly reveled in her friends' suffering and deaths.

Lila muted her mic and took a sip of soda, propping a hand behind her head as she smacked her lips at the mingling saccharine flavors.

She felt like having a cigarette, and she didn't even smoke.

Two little spacemen stood together: pink and black.

"Whoa, girl," Alya husked through her microphone, all other voices silent in awe. "That whole ' _I'm fucking serious, guys! Lila's the Imposter!_ ' thing was an amazing play. I thought that it was just you hating on her again. Then I figured that maybe you were trying to cover your tracks, but she defended you so well. I never would have pegged you _both_ for being Imposters."

The sound of shattering glass and curses could be heard from Marinette's microphone until everyone muted her.

"Seriously, girl, you two work great together! You should pair up for our next class assignment."

Adrien logged off.

“It's amazing! Lila was lying the _whole_ time!”

A chorus of voices agreed, composing a hymn in praise of Lila and Marinette's shocking capacity for deception and cunning teamwork.

Lila basked in the adulation, and then frowned, confused.

Something was wrong with her computer.

She double checked and then took off her headphones.

Yep. Marinette was still muted.

So why could she hear her screaming?

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of Lila Rossi's lies are exposed?
> 
> Maybe this will get Alya to start rubbing some brain cells together. 
> 
> By the way, for those of you who do not get the joke because you're unfamiliar with video games, the Miraculous Class was playing "Among Us," a party game in which you and nine friends attempt to repair a space ship, while two of you are "imposters" who seek to sabotage it while remaining hidden and picking off "human" members of the crew.
> 
> It's a bluffing and deception game where, in team meetings between each round, you can discuss your suspicions and vote to kill off a member of the party whom you believe to be an "imposter."
> 
> Also, it vies for the position of "the most dangerous game" because it destroys friendships.


End file.
